


sharing

by ROSYREDLIPSDICK (Rosyredlipstick)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multiple Positions, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyredlipstick/pseuds/ROSYREDLIPSDICK
Summary: Jason, Leo, and Piper are having awonderfulnight in when, suddenly, they're interrupted. But...no one's really against this addition, are they?





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> [*insert gif*](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0b6594729948d9bf843d3264c035b12d/tumblr_inline_patg431Nar1tsi7yb_500.gif) whose ready to fucking jump into this  
>  -  
> 18+ y’all

Across their California king mattress, Piper and Leo laid side by side.

Even with Piper spread eagle on the mattress, Jason’s face pressed in between her legs with her ankles pushing desperately into his back, Leo was miles more exposed than the girl. This could, of course, be due to his unabashed nakedness, or the bright colored vibrating dildo shoved up his ass, but it was probably honestly most likely to the full on stare he met Nico with as the other man froze in the doorway.

In a swift movement, Leo pulled the dildo out, the piece still shaking in his hand, and as he did, let out a low noise that he tried to push down that Nico wouldn’t quickly forget. He dropped the piece to the floor, as if that would undo the scene, and not once broke his gaze from Nico’s.

Leo was breathing heavy against the sheets, his erection still persistent against his stomach. When he spoke, his breaths broke up his words.

“Jason,” he gasped for air, and Nico was still frozen in that damn doorway. “You forgot to lock the door.”

Jason pulled away from Piper’s knees and stood in a casual, smooth movement as if he was simply going to rectify the problem. After he turned, his eyes a bit hazy, he froze.

Nico stared back him and kept his gaze on the only other person fully clothed. For a long, few forever moments, the only sound in the room was Leo’s vibrator shaking against the carpet.

“I -” di Angelo was the first to speak, even with his eyes as wide as saucers. “It was open. I - I wanted to know if you guys wanted take-out.”

Jason, out of the three of them, seemed to be the most shocked out of all of them. “I think we’re good.” He breathed out.

Still, despite his words, no one moved another muscle. Nico kept his gaze firmly on Jason. Leo, with his tanned skin stark across the soft sheets, still couldn’t calm his heaving chest.

God, why was he still hard?

He looked over to Piper as both of them still laid out. Finally, as the silence stretched on, she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please,” Piper sat up, her untied silk robe falling over one shoulder. Her cheeks were bright red and her hair was a mess of sex, yet she spoke as if he was the missing a very important point. She gave him a bored look. “You’ve been checking out Leo’s ass ever since he got those booty shorts from Goodwill. And Leo’s moaned out your name during more than enough sex dreams for us to get the point.”

At her side, Jason only gave them a nod and shrug, like what can you do?

“And,” Piper continued, her eyes flicking down. “You’re not uninterested in this scene.”

As if one, both Leo and Jason followed her gaze to Nico’s lower half. Even at their combined stares, his tightened jeans refused to loosen.

“It’s not my fault,” Nico almost snapped, color coming into his cheeks. “I just…”

“You like it,” Piper told him, tilting her head slightly. She looked to her boyfriend, and then Leo. She shrugged, looking disinterested, and fell back against the bed.

“I don’t care if you guys don’t care,” She dragged her fingertips down her chest, focusing on herself as her eyes fluttered shut. “I’m all for company.”

Jason looked from Piper to Nico, almost shocked. “I....” He looked at Leo. “Leo?”

Nico looked to him for a single moment before forcing his gaze away, focusing intensely on the wall now.

Leo cleared his throat and finally sat up. Reaching around the side of the bed, he picked up the still shaking vibrator and flicked it off. In the remaining silence, he said, “I’m with Piper,” his voice was still rough from moaning and the high-pitched sounds Jason’s fingers had drawn from his throat earlier that evening. “If you’re into it, di Angelo.”

Nico finally looked away from the patch of wall, this time looking to Leo himself.

“Jason?” Nico’s voice was much clearer than it had any right to be, “What do you think?”

Jason visibly swallowed. Then, he nodded.

In a swift movement, Nico grabbed onto Jason’s shoulder and pulled him closer, giving the other man a questioning look that Jason only nodded enthusiastically to.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Leo whimpered, his balls aching as Nico pulled Jason in for the dirtiest kiss he’d ever seen. He hadn’t dared to touch himself still the moment he’d laid eyes on Nico in the doorway, but now the urge was nearly overwhelming.

Jason and Nico both began to work at their earnest to peel each other clothes off, their hands ripping and pushing away at the cloth until they were both as naked as Leo himself. At the sight, Leo couldn’t help but stroke himself, nearly moaning with it all.

Finally, Nico and Jason pulled their attention away from each other, both of them blinking back at the sight of he and Piper laid out and ready.

At their gaze, with his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, he ran the soft skin of his palm over the head of his dick, the pre-cum gathered at the top slicking up his hand in no time. Next to him, Piper moaned as she ran her trusty bullet over her chest and nipples. Leo could nearly hear Jason’s intake of breath.

_“Fuck,”_ Nico muttered, his eyes heavy as his trailed down Leo’s body. Heat clouded up his chest like smoke, flushing his skin with redness and desire.

“Yeah,” Jason agreed numbly, stepping forward to line himself up with Piper, who was nearly pulling him forward with her gaze alone.

Leo looked back to Nico, who was already staring him down. Well, might as well go for it.

“Gonna keep me waiting, di Angelo?” Leo breathed out, “You know I’m pretty impatient.”

Immediately, his eyes went dark with challenge as he stepped forward. God, Leo had already expertly worked himself open with the dildo currently by his side and his arousal was nearly climbing up his spin at that point. When Nico’s hands finally pushed down on his chest, pushing him further up the bed, he almost gasped.

Nico dragged his hands down his skin, exploring, as Jason was just getting back into it with Piper. She was already so wet from his tongue and he wasted no time in lining himself back up with her and sliding in, just as she sucked red spots into his throat. Fuck, they were like watching porn.

Honestly, now that Leo thought about it, they could probably tape themselves and make some serious bank. He’d bring it up to Jason later. But now --

Nico grabbed onto his dick and bent down, and there was _no way in hell_ he could stop the moan ripping from his throat at that.

Piper matched his sound, her hand reaching over to Leo’s chest to dig her nails in. just like he liked. “Fuck is right.” With her other hand, she reached between her legs, Jason still keeping up with the pattern, and rubbed at her cunt. Her breath got quicker, her motions a bit more desperate. If Leo weren’t, uh, _occupied_ right now, he’d be right there edging her along.

While Leo was very firmly gay in the people he fell in love with, he saw nothing wrong with helping his best friend in any way he could, even if it meant spelling out every word he knew against her clit until she was nearly sobbing. He was a good friend like that.

“Fucking shit, di Angelo,” He swore, looking down as Nico’s mouth went deeper and deeper on his dick. God-given talent right there.

Nico stared up at him and hollowed his cheeks, clearly knowing what he was doing and doing it just right. From his fingers that crept up and found Leo’s already lubed-up hole, he was ready for more.

“C’mon,” Leo waited until Nico pulled off and wiped at his mouth, “fuck me.”

His eyes darkened and Nico nodded quickly as he stood, taking up a familiar position to Jason’s, who was still thrusting into Piper with perfect rhythm. God, he’d been on the receiving end of that too many times to count -- Piper was definitely on cloud 9 right about now.

Leo fumbled with one of the condom foils on the bed and threw it to Nico with shaky fingers, knowing his loose-noodle body could be of any help whatsoever.

He rolled on the condom with a practiced ease, without much hesitation, and took the abandoned bottle of lube laying on the sheets to slick up his own dick. After a few pumps, he stepped closer to Leo, who watched it all with a hungry eye.

“I can’t believe I’m about to get fucked by di Angelo,” Leo couldn’t help but point out, “this is totally like, fantasy #3. Hell, let’s go grab Frank and make it fantasy #1.”

“Of course you don’t even shut up during sex,” Nico muttered, “what, do I have to gag you?”

That….was a much hotter idea than Leo would have thought. Holy shit, was that one of his things? They’d have to test that out later.

Still, the idea couldn’t help but turn him on.

Nico stared down at him for a long moment, lining himself up, and met his gaze. He ran a hand down Leo’s chest, taking a brief few seconds to stroke off Leo, before dropping both of his hands to Leo’s hips and slowly edging in.

“Oh,” God, Leo loved sex but this was always his favorite part -- the first thrust after an eternity of foreplay and teasing, like being full for the first time.

Nico thrust in fully after a moment of adjusting. His mouth fell open, his hands tightened, and he tried to keep in his moaning. Leo, who was currently being dick-projected into the next existence, had no such reservations. He started up a delicious rhythm that pushed pleasure from his hips to every aspect of his body.

Meanwhile, Nico, who was having one of the wildest nights of his life, looked over to Jason and, after a quick meeting gaze, leaned in, both of them keeping their thrusting as they did so.

Jason still had a bit of Piper on his lips, which Nico wasn’t that big of a fan of, but he was a fan of how Jason’s tongue flicked around his, and how firmly and nicely his mouth slotted around Nico’s. On his dick, Leo was nearly whimpering.

Leo and Piper’s hands found each other on the bed, and they squeezed at each other for dear life as they were both fucked roughly into pleasure. Piper’s nails dug into the soft skin of Leo’s hand, and he always had a thing for scratching.

He moaned out, tightening around Nico’s dick, and tried not to notice how affected both Nico and Jason were at the sound. If he did, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Flip over,” Nico panted out, his breath stuttering as his hands came up to Leo’s chest.

“Uh-“ Leo cut himself off to let out a breathy sound, “Why? This angle’s working.”

Nico let out a breath, more of a huff, and flipped the other boy over himself. Immediately, his hands began kneading into the firm muscles of Leo’s ass.

“Because I hate those fucking shorts,” Nico breathed out, and Leo’s low laugh was lost as Nico thrust back in with a rough motion.

“Holy fuck,” Leo’s breath was pushed out against his will, his mouth falling open as Nico went in deeper than before, much deeper than the toy had reached. The sheets rubbed wonderful friction against his dick with every thrust, and this must be what perfect bliss felt like.

Well, almost. If only he would --

“Pull his hair,” He heard Piper suggest, her own voice ragged as Jason guided her through yet another orgasm. “It’s one of his things.”

A beat later, long fingers were tangling through his curls, almost hesitate at first, before giving a sharp tug.

“Oh my god,” His chest, his hips, and grip on the sheets hitched. His neck fell backward towards Nico’s grip and, from the encouragement, Nico’s hold tightened.

At this angle, with that pressure, and that particular kink -- he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He gasped out that exact thought to Nico, a warning mostly, but Nico took it as a challenge and increased his thrusting by nearly tenfold.

And with only a handful of thrusts later, he was proved correct.

Leo came with a sob, his hands coming down to clench desperately at the pillows, and shot strips of hot wetness straight onto the sheets. Nico, behind him still, fucked him through his orgasm until Leo was groaning through the sensitivity. Jason and Piper, who were still coming down from their high, watched them continue on with interested eyes.

Finally, Nico pulled out, rolled off the condom, and pumped himself off until he was coming across Leo’s back. When he was finished, rung out and exhausted, he collapsed face-first into the dirty sheets next to Leo, gasping for air.

“So,” Piper sat up, her robe now fully around her waist, and began taming back her sex-hair. If he wasn’t so mostly-gay, the sight of her would definitely be stirring something up in him. “Still up for that take-out, di Angelo?”

The other man only groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut partially inspired by paper/plastic, my solangelo fic where leo/jason/piper share an apartment w nico. go big or go home.  
> i........wrote this at my mom's house. im so sorry.  
> im trying to get out of my comfort zone writing wise so this is my new account to post NSFW content  
> follow me on tumblr at rosyredlipstick.tumblr.com


End file.
